UAS2E3 Viktor: The Spoils
Plot In the country of Zarcovia, Prince Gyula and his servant, Fritz, are arguing over a new weapon. Fritz thinks that it is too dangerous to turn against the rebels, but Gyula says that they forfeited their protection when they turned against the throne. Fritz urges Gyula to settle the rebellion peacefully, but he turns on her then. King Xarion arrives and reminds Gyula that he is in charge of the nation. He demands to see the weapon that Gyula was hiding from him. Gyula shows him the frozen body of Dr. Vicktor. Gyula tells Xarion that the body is Vicktor's and proposes that they restore it to life. Xarion says that if they unleash it, they will destroy the kingdom, and reminds Gyula that he is not king yet. Gyula blames Xarion for his mother's death. Xarion leaves. Kevin is angry because he's missing a chance to get a teleporter pod for this mission: going to Zarcovia and removing a weapon of mass destruction. He becomes interested when Ben tells him that the weapon is Dr. Vicktor, whom he absorbed. The king has asked for their help. They are attacked by three missiles. Ben jumps out and tries to go Jetray, but gets Echo Echo. Echo Echo destroys the missiles, but more come. The Rustbucket flees. Echo Echo turns into Ultimate Echo Echo. Ultimate Echo Echo pursues and destroys the missiles. One hits the Rustbucket and it lands. The team is immediately surrounded by Zarcovian soldiers. Gyula arrives and arrests them, claiming the Rustbucket. Ultimate Echo Echo arrives and turns into Ben. Xarion arrives and orders the soldiers to stand down. In the castle, Xarion explains that Gyula is the only insurgent that he fears. The team goes downstairs. Gwen reveals security lasers. Ben turns into Big Chill. Big Chill phases through them and turns them off. He reveals Vicktor's frozen body. Kevin insists that he was alive when he put him in the Null Void. Soldiers arrive and attack. Kevin damages a console and Vicktor starts to thaw. Big Chill tries to keep him frozen, but fails. Kevin realizes that the military is wearing mind-control headsets. Vicktor starts to come to life and breaks free of the ice. Gyula arrives and explains that he is controlling Vicktor's body. Kevin attacks Vicktor, but is defeated. Vicktor defeats Gwen as well. Big Chill goes Ultimate Big Chill. Ultimate Big Chill freezes soldiers and tries to freeze Vicktor, but fails. Vicktor knocks him out and he turns into Big Chill, then Ben. The team and Xarion are chained up by Gyula in a dungeon. Gyula has usurped Xarion's throne with Vicktor. Gwen comes to and finds everyone chained up. Despite her power-inhibitor headband, she is able to free Xarion. Xarion frees the unconscious Ben and drags him away, intending to complete his ultimate plan. Xarion chains Ben up in the laboratory next to Vicktor and activates the Ultimatrix, turning Ben into Chromastone, Wildmutt, and Goop before settling on AmpFibian. Xarion puts on a headband and uses AmpFibian's electricity to activate his and Vicktor's headbands. Gyula and Fritz arrive. Gyula disconnects Vicktor from the machine and Xarion collapses. AmpFibian turns into Ben. Xarion is dead. Gyula declares himself ruler, but Vicktor, controlled by Xarion, awakens. Vicktor attacks Gyula and orders him arrested. He says that Gyula will be charged with treason. Outside, the rebels attack Vicktor. Vicktor destroys tanks and doesn't feel their shots. The rebels flee before him. Heatblast arrives and attacks him. Kevin and Gwen attack as well. Vicktor knocks them both out. Heatblast flies to them. Vicktor and Heatblast battle. Vicktor picks up a tank and Heatblast melts it. Gwen casts a spell that freezes the molten metal, trapping Vicktor. The army and Gyula surround the team and Heatblast turns into Ben. Ben wants to bring Vicktor to the Null Void, but Kevin says that Plumbers can only arrest aliens. Gyula intends to hang Vicktor and set his soldiers on the rebels. Ben destroys Gyula's remote control, freeing the soldiers. The team walks away as Vicktor shouts threats after them. Impact *Ben transforms into Heatblast and Wildmutt for the first time in Ultimate Alien *Vicktor is introduced in Ultimate Alien Wildmutt UA.PNG|Wildmutt|link=Wildmutt Heatblast UA.PNG|Heatblast|link=Heatblast Characters Characters *Fritz *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Rebels Villains *Prince Gyula *King Xarion *Dr. Vicktor *Soldiers Aliens *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Big Chill x2 *Ultimate Big Chill *Chromastone *Wildmutt *Goop *AmpFibian *Heatblast Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Alien Returns